


放浪神之吻

by nerfyn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerfyn/pseuds/nerfyn
Summary: ※光女 × 芝诺斯※伪·剧透警告※单方面挚友形式的单方面恋人





	放浪神之吻

不热爱战斗的人无法长期留在战场。  
讨厌血腥味的人难以享受与死亡亲密接触的快感。  
这是她个人的一些“歪理”，从未与他人分享过。她担心她最亲密的战友们，他们那么纯真的、洁白的心灵，很难理解并认同她的这点想法。  
  
可是，“单单为了守护什么，就能支撑一个人义无反顾地出生入死”，这样的理论并不能让她信服。她不认为存在多崇高的信念足够让人完全消解掉战斗、杀生、和死亡擦肩而过的压力，它们日积月累如同江河汇入大海，再坚强的人都要被波澜掀翻。  
很多人都逃不过的后遗症，所谓创伤后应激伤害。  
但她不会。她比任何人都清楚，啊其实她是热爱战斗的：荒境开拓也好，消灭蛮神也好，战斗给她带来的是清醒的亢奋。  
当然也包括热爱战斗带来的受伤和死亡。  
即便她从未怀疑过自己持有善良的本心，当战友们为成功抗击帝国而欢呼、当伊修加德从千年虚假的史诗下解放、当多玛和阿拉米格的人民重拾国家的自由和尊严，她都衷心地为他们感到高兴。然而善良的定义本就由立场相对而定，在这层表皮之下，包裹着无需、不必、不足以对外人道出的嗜血本性，她认为这是人性复杂的体现。

* * *

  
  
“所以呢，伊尔缇怎么认为？”  
莉瑟转过头看向他们的英雄，而对方似乎未料到问题会抛到自己身上，仿佛从梦境中被惊醒，一双眼扑闪着迷惘的神色。  
“嗯，你们说到哪里？”她问道。  
众人一副“真拿你没办法”的无奈表情，阿尔菲诺耸耸肩道：“关于芝诺斯的处置问题。你有什么想法？”  
芝诺斯……她轻轻复述这个名字，幽幽道：“大家在讨论假如能生擒他，该如何处置吗？”  
“假如能生擒自然最好。但他的实力过于可怕，我们不能抱太大期望。我认为该以击杀为目标规划行动。”阿莉塞提出道。“所以不存在我们对他的处置问题，要做到我们不反被对方处置才对。”  
“那是必须的。”阿尔菲诺不以为然，“假如无法生擒，自然必须把他击杀，我们有伊尔缇在，加上联军已经团团围住阿拉米格王宫，绝对不会给芝诺斯任何逃脱的机会。只是倘若把他直接击杀，那我们会失去一个跟帝国交涉的重要筹码，甚至要面临帝国迅速反扑，算是下策。”  
“我说啊，阿尔菲诺你是不是太依赖伊尔缇，这会给她多大的压力呀，还要说这个是下策。”阿莉塞不服，叉腰怪责阿尔菲诺要求太高。  
“我、我只是信任伊尔缇！”  
“我当然也信任伊尔缇。正因为她是我们可靠的、重要的英雄，我们把希望放在她身上的同时，也要为她的安全考虑。”  
莉瑟也点点头表示同意：“根据我们和芝诺斯多次交手的经验可知，他并不是一个普通的『人』，他是一只野兽，人类社会的道理约束与他无效，拿国与国之间利益角力说服他亦无用。既然如此，就算能把他生擒，也不一定能起俘虏的作用，甚至会成为一颗定时炸弹。我们走到这一步已经非常艰难，我害怕得之不易的胜利之上再有太多变数。”  
然后，这个问题再次放到中心人物面前：“伊尔缇，你觉得呢？”  
作为整个王宫攻防战的核心执行者，她本人从未有提出太多计划和想法，正如她往常那样。可这次面对的敌人和之前经历过的所有对手都不一样，对方的实力深不可测，而心思更是无法揣度，选择让伊尔缇一人带着3名冒险者闯入王宫，往好的说是效率最高的猎头行动，往坏的说是风险巨大的以卵击石，众人无不惴惴不安，实在需要英雄本身的肯定来稳定军心。  
对此，伊尔缇相当淡定，她轻轻从星轮中抽出一张卡片，是来自太阳神的祝福，随即脸上浮现出让人安心的笑意：“放心吧，你们看，连星辰都站在我这边。”  
仿佛海德林的光芒直接亮彻会议室，众人无不被她的笑容感染，放松下紧张的心情，再度投入对攻防战细节的讨论之中。而对芝诺斯的处置问题，似乎也被默认为击杀，未有人再提出异议。  
伊尔缇把目光投向窗外，投向洁白的盐湖对面高高背倚山巅建造的阿拉米格王宫之上。  
那个人如今在做什么呢，明明被解放军联盟重重包围无法脱身，据守城中的帝国军队却停止一切动作，既不反扑，也不投降。他们的第十二军的军团长，那个凭一己之力可能会推翻战局的恶鬼，他在做什么？  
他是否，是否也和自己一般，并未害怕，反而期待着浴血一战？  
她伸出手指，轻轻摩挲颈后一道清晰的刀疤，它刚愈合未久，棕色痂皮脱落大半，还留有些许星点痕迹，整道伤疤透出嫩嫩的粉红色。可以预想，随着皮肤新陈代谢，它终会长成一道丑陋的无法抹去的疤痕，那是他在多玛城外交手之时赠与伊尔缇的大礼，只差一点点，若非黑夜的祝福给她保护，这一刀可能已经把她魂魄送回海德林身边。  
那真是相当刺激的体验，让她深深为之着迷。  
无论她如何拖延战局，他都保持着统一的节奏，镇定、缓慢、致命，她能清晰看见对方猩红的以太，充满侵略性，填满两人对战的一片方寸之地，横行在她布下的星河中。夕雾被重创，就倒在咫尺之距，可她不能分神去治疗，她做不到，只要视线稍作偏离，他的刀必将毫不犹豫地刺来。  
不，准确地说，他从未留情，只是他的对手超越他的期待，始终不曾暴露任何死穴，甚至散发出和他一样激昂、一样乐在其中的情绪，这才最终诱使他放弃当场击杀对方的想法。  
“你的战技真是迷人。”嗓音低沉，他给与伊尔缇美好的盛赞。  
是啊，你也一样。明明生死命悬一线，她仍不禁暗暗回应：你也拥有致命的魅力。  
芝诺斯……她从回忆抽神，再次喃喃低语这个名字，把手中的太阳神之衡放回星轮，重新抽选，此番命运的启示是放浪神之箭。

* * *

  
  
盐是咸的，血也是咸的，因为革命而流血的阿拉米格王宫，和平常经受盐湖熏陶的味道并无不同。假若不是炎狱火球夹带炮弹轰开城门带来的硝石焦灼气息，假若不是震天杀声从墙外涌进墙内，可能对于沉睡在王宫里的帝国军而言，今日和昨日当真分不出差别。  
光之战士挑选出三名同伴突入王宫内部，行动比预想的都要顺利，纵横交错的阿拉米格居民区虽然驻守着不少帝国士兵，都被解放军压制住，原以为有重兵把守的长廊实际并未安排太多障碍，他们一路长驱直入，不到半日已到达王宫深处。  
来到政堂大厅门前，伊尔缇示意同伴停下脚步，大门虚掩，从门缝往里远远窥探，堂内空无一人，只有在最正中的王座上，芝诺斯用手支着头，头微微偏着，距离太远，看不清他的神色，只有那泰然自若的气氛依然萦绕在他身周。  
伊尔缇手握弓把，箭搭弦上，纤细的手指拈紧箭羽和弦，为了保证绝对的寂静，她拉弦的动作非常轻柔缓慢。在今日出发前，她特地更换过箭袋里的箭，带上三支狙击专用的长箭羽箭，羽毛是从她曾经的手下败将——某一只鸟人族身上拔下的，粗糙却轻盈的羽毛能够给削短削尖的特制箭支提供足够的稳定性，并维持一定距离范围内的续航。  
羽箭离弦，它的速度很快，朝着芝诺斯的头颅直线疾驰，这个过程只短促得只有半截风声，却在临近芝诺斯半尺的位置被一只布满厚茧的大手握住，片刻后，芝诺斯睁开双眼，嘴角浮起满意的笑容，把箭支扔在一旁。  
“来了。你果然来了。我已经等得有点不耐烦，很好，终于还是给我等到。”芝诺斯缓缓站起来，持在腰间沉重的刀桶和本就颀长的身躯使他显得特别伟岸，气势强大逼人。  
冲入大厅的四人神情未有动摇，这一箭未能得手也早在他们预料之中。  
芝诺斯看到吟游诗人装束的伊尔缇，面上涌现更兴奋愉悦的神情：“不愧是我看中的，命运中难逢的敌手。为了准备今日一战的期间，我无数次回想起上次和你交手的所有细节，思考着如何给身为占星术士的你新的体验，没想到你反赠送给我最大的惊喜！”强烈的兴奋感透过他的瞳孔传递给在场所有人。  
“这是特地为你准备的。”一抹满意的神情绽放在光之战士的脸上，她的眼神闪烁着试探，“星辰指引我走到这里，而我决定要用弓和箭来结束你在阿拉米格的统治。”  
“来吧，这次我不再留手，且让我看看，如今的你是否能在我全力进攻之下取悦我！”  
他得到同样难掩兴奋的回应：“来吧，一同尽兴。”

* * *

  
  
脱离神龙支架的芝诺斯大力地喘息着，他可能从未试过如此费尽力气的呼吸，这给他带来完全新鲜的体验。  
在今日之前，他的人生未尝败绩，是眼前这个人，名为伊尔缇，被叛军们成为英雄的人，带给他生平首次重创。她的箭很快，原以为只是擅长从星轮中读取能量的文弱学士，不想执起弓箭之时，她丝毫不犹豫的箭矢比天边的流星更为急促。  
“结束了。”光之战士收起弓箭，低头的他看不见对方表情，可毫无疑问，必定还是那副淡然的、难测深浅的表情。他忽然涌现出一丝期待，对方是否满足于刚才的决战？在他生平首次尝到尽兴战斗的乐趣之后，他的对手有着怎样的一份体验？  
他很好奇。  
芝诺斯强支起沉重的身体站立起来，疼痛和疲惫带出的汗液湿透全身，裹在厚重的装备中，把他蒸热得有些恍惚，加上过度使用人工超越之力，眼睛看到的景色也有些发黑。明明是艳阳高照，阿拉米格王宫的露台花园绿草葱葱，鲜花烂漫，可对他而言，如今能勉力看见“好友”的轮廓已经是极限。  
“哈……哈哈哈哈！”他禁不住地狂笑起来，“连神龙的力量也被你击破，我的毕生挚友啊，我感受到了，我感受到这至高的战斗的乐趣，太美妙了！”  
“是啊，太……美妙了。”伊尔缇的声音也带着颤抖，她克制地回答道：“你比神龙还要强大，芝诺斯，你不该借助它的力量，你根本不信神。”  
“我以为无数次讨伐过蛮神的你会更喜欢和它的战斗。”  
“虚伪的神除了释放霸道的以太侵略，只剩下无趣。无论如何，你败了。”伊尔缇走向芝诺斯。  
“是，我已经得到满足，我这一生再没有别的愿望。”我要用我的生命，去慢慢回味这份快乐。他换上一抹难得温和的笑容，抽出手中最后的天羽羽斩，这次刀锋向着的人是自己。  
就在冷芒掠过他脖子的一瞬间，光之战士惊呼着一个箭步冲至，她用尽全身气力想要握住天羽羽斩，然而芝诺斯本就并未站稳，被她扑倒在地上，但这也无法阻止喉管和血管被同时割开的命运。  
“哈哈，挚友……你……”芝诺斯勉强发出几个单字，随即被倒灌的空气和血液堵住所有要说的话。  
溅出的血液喷撒在伊尔缇脸上和身上，她下意识地用力捂住对方脖子上汩汩流血的伤口，可除了染得满手血腥，根本不起任何作用。瞬间百种情绪涌上心头，她冷冷地答道：“我们不是朋友，我根本没应承过你。”  
芝诺斯或许是听见，他嘴角动了一动。  
“也不该是敌人，这世上哪有能让我如此享受的敌人呢。”她继续说道，随着血液流失，身下这个人的体温也不断下降，这样好的一个皮囊，即便将要成为尸体，仍然不减魅力。她略带失神，喃喃道：“活着多好啊，活着才能体验更多乐趣，怎么偏偏在这点上你和我想的不同呢。”说罢，她竟俯下身，轻柔地吻上他那苍白冰冷的嘴唇。  
疼痛涣散芝诺斯的精神，她的吻却惊动他的灵魂，他觉得假如自己还能控制身体，应该愿意施舍她回应，而这种想法如今也只得保留一瞬，片刻后他的意识已跌入深深的黑暗之中。  
冰冷的吻缓缓挪移到芝诺斯的耳畔，海德林的光之战士，她柔情地说道：“我们该是恋人……才对。今日之前我早就想告诉你，你是我挑选的恋人。”  
“我不会让你死，这就是我处置你的方式。”  
黑暗中传来一阵朦胧的光线，把不断下坠芝诺斯重重地拉起来，他不知自己身在何处，只被逐渐泛滥的光芒束缚着，拉进另一个没有尽头的深渊里。

* * *

  
  
城下的帝国军并不知道军团长战败的消息，直到被解放军完全制服，一直没有来自王宫里的援军，才不得不相信大势已去。拂晓血盟和解放军联军在王宫中搜索残党的身影，并且从守在大厅中的、和伊尔缇一起进入王宫三人口中，得知英雄单独和芝诺斯在露台上决战。  
“芝诺斯那么危险，怎么能让伊尔缇独自面对他，倘若出什么意外——”  
“这是英雄自己提出的，而且我们相信她的实力……”  
众人连忙赶到露台，从门口远远看见伊尔缇伏在芝诺斯身上，大惊失色。  
伊尔缇在惊呼声中张开眼，从恋人的怀抱挣脱出来，她的目光已经恢复如常的平静，波澜不惊。战友们愕然地看到她全身沾满鲜血，而加雷马帝国第十二军的军团长已经倒在血泊中一动不动。  
“他……”莉瑟不知该从何问起。  
伊尔缇淡淡答道：“他是自裁的，我拦阻不及。抱歉，未能生擒他。”  
其实也没有什么人在期待真能生擒芝诺斯，不管如何，胜利到来，好像都无所谓了。  
  
随着阿拉米格的国旗重新挂在王宫城墙上，众人激昂地唱着国歌，都不禁热泪盈眶。光之英雄静静地站在人群背后，这一切离她好像都很远，她的思绪早已随着阿拉米格的山风飘到远处。最后，仿佛为确认什么似的，她再度打开星轮，只是不管她反复重抽多少遍，永远抽不到那张放浪神之箭。


End file.
